The Stowaway
by Steele Bound
Summary: Anastasia is blackmailed into a marriage she does not want. Will she manage to escape the clutches of her groom before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

Ana

When I was 6 my mother Carla married a man called Raymond Steele. He was the best thing to ever happen to us. He treated me like a princess. Later on he gave me his name and I became Anastasia Rose Steele.

3 years after that dad found mom in bed with another man so he left her. He tried to take me with him but mom refused to let me go. She didn't take long to find another looser and she married him. Morton was his name. Everything was wonderful for the first year.

Something happened when I turned ten and he and mom started to drink and take drugs. When mom passed out he used to beat me up then lock me in the closet under the stairs. I hated being in there because it was always cold and dark. Sometimes I would be locked in there for days at a time because they would forget about me. I tried to get dad to take me but no matter how hard he fought mom he never did win. Eventually Morton threatened me that if I beg Ray one more time I will disappear for good and Ray will be hurt. I had to protect my dad from this horrible man. So me being the frightened little girl I stopped asking and prepared for the worst. I packed a backpack with some food and water, a torch and blanket and I hid it in the closet under the stairs. Every time he locked me in there after that I had my supplies to help me feel a little better.

The day I graduated from school was the day I packed my bags and moved in with Ray. I didn't say a word about what had happened to me. Things were finally perfect. Dad sent me to college to get a degree in Mathematics and science so I could be just like him. He is a qualified IT Specialist that can hack into any system in the world. When I moved in with him he taught me everything he knew and eventually I became even better than he is. He is currently working for the business tycoon Ethan Kav who owns the biggest import export business in America.

Today I graduated from college with honors. I am top of my class and that felt great. I was disappointed mom refused to come to my graduation but she sent me a letter instead: (How very thoughtful of her)

**_To Anastasia (The daughter I never wanted)_ **Yup I kind of expected this.

**_I do not understand why in this world you would waste your time by inviting me to your stupid graduation. I don't even feel you deserved to get that degree. I would bet you everything I own that you either fucked you professors to get ahead or you stupid ass step-father paid for you to pass. How many times must I tell you that you were a bad mistake in my perfect life and I wish I had gotten rid of you when I had the chance. You are a disgrace and I am ashamed to call you my daughter. I hate the fact you call me mom. Please don't do that again. As of this moment I am nothing to you. You are going to amount to nothing because you are a piece of shit. When this happens I am going to have a big party to celebrate your failure. _**

**_Goodbye and please try not contacting me again. _**

**_Carla (the women you call your mother) _**

This breaks my heart but I refuse to cry. I have shed to many tears over this women and her nasty ways. Why I keep trying is beyond me. I take this letter and file it with all the other letters she has sent me. I label this one no 22 and file it with the rest.

My graduation went off perfectly and I was very surprised to see my father's boss with him. I walk up to them and I get such a funny vibe from Mr Kav.

"Hi daddy. Hi Mr Kav."

"Ana you were brilliant. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you dad. I was so nervous up there. I wanted to just run away."

"Nonsense Anastasia you were perfect." Mr Kav says to me.

"Thank you." Was all I could say. I wonder why he is here?

"Anastasia I have a proposal for you?" Now we get to the truth.

"Can I take you to lunch and we can discuss it?"

"Thank you but no. I am going to celebrate with my dad."

"Ok that's fine. How about Dinner?"

"Ok Dinner I can do."

"Perfect I will pick you up at 7."

"Ok I will be ready. Thank you." I don't want to go with Ethan because he creeps me out. I just don't like him. I know he is my dad's boss but hell that does not mean I have to like the guy. I only agreed to hear him out.

"Pleasure. I will see you later." He shocks me by bending in and giving me a swift kiss on the cheek. This I was not expecting. I look to dad and he shrugs his shoulders so I let it slide. Dad and I went to lunch and it was lovely, then I went home to change or my dinner. I chose to wear a long black dress with an open back and stiletto heals. I styled my hair in a sideways braid.

Ethan Kav

I have being a very patient man and it's finally time to claim my prize. I want Anastasia Steele to be mine and I am willing to do anything to make that happen. I am parked outside her home and I am shocked when she comes out the house. She is absolutely perfect. Fuck she is beautiful. Tonight she will be mine. I get out and open the door for her and we go to my hotel. When I press the button for the lift I can tell she is uneasy.

"Anastasia relax we are just going to the penthouse to have a private meal."

"Please call me Ana. Why there? Why cant we go to the dining room were everyone else is eating?" Oh innocent Ana if only you knew.

"Because I need to discuss business with you and I don't want to do that in public." She nods an understanding and we go up. Dinner is perfect and now its business time.

"Ana there is something about you that gets to me. From the moment I saw you 4 years ago at the father daughter day I have wanted you." I can see the surprise in her face and I love it.

"Don't look so surprised you are a beautiful women and very bright to. What would you say to us dating?" She goes so silent I almost think she is never going to answer me. Then she speaks.

"Ethan I am flattered but I don't think having a relationship with my fathers boss is a good idea."

"Oh but I don't just want a relationship with you. I want to marry you."

"No that is not possible. You don't even know me and I don't know you. I don't want this."

"Oh but you do because if you don't do as I ask your dad can kiss his job goodbye and then to make things worse he will be arrested for theft."

Ana

I can't believe this is happening. I have tears running down my face and my heart is breaking. What do I do now? I don't want to marry this creep but dad has done so much for me I can't let him down. I need to protect him.

"You can't do this to me. It's blackmail and dad would never steal from you." To my surprise he pulls up his laptop and shows me footage of Ray going into his private office safe and counting out $10 000. Then he puts the money in his bag and locks the safe. To make things wore he wipes it all down to get rid of fingerprints and he leaves. There has to be another reason for this. I know for a fact they made Ray do that so they could get him on film but I cant take a chance. I have to agree to marry this creep till I can help Ray out. I am sure I can buy me some time.

"Fine you win. I will marry you but I will not sleep with you till I am married to you. I also expect that you will destroy that tape because I know for a fact you set all that up." I know I have to find a way out of this deal while I try and stall for time. I have been through so much worse growing up.

"You are smarter than I actually gave you credit for Ana. Yes, Ray was set up but you have no proof now do you? Once we are married you will make a great addition for my business deals." I knew it. I have to find out a way to save Ray. This is going to have to be the greatest acting of my life. I know I can pull this off.

"Anastasia in two weeks time we will have our engagement party on my boat 'The Anastácia' then we will be married 3 weeks later. I don't want to wait for you to be my wife.

"Fine I will be there. Now may I go?" I need to get out of this apartment before I loose my mind.

"No not yet. I have a charity event in Bellevue I have to attend tomorrow evening and I expect you to attend as my fiancé. Its called coping together." I can't believe all this.

"No I cant. I don't have anything to wear and I do not want to be recognized in public with you if I can help it."

"Oh no baby you will be going with me but don't you worry nobody will know who you are because it's a masked ball. As for your dress I will get my assistant to arrange a fitting for you in the morning." I don't have any other choice but to do this for my dad. He saved me once and now it's my turn to return the favor.

"Ok I will be delighted to go with you." I put on a fake smile just for effect.

"Now that's better baby. See that wasn't so bad. Oh one more thing." He pulls out a black velvet box and opens it for me. I am shocked at the ring in the box. There is no way I am wearing a rock that is probably worth more than my dads house.

"I don't want that."

"Why is that? We are engaged and you need a ring."

"Fine but that one is to flashy. I will probably be mugged for it. I will choose my own ring."

"A women who knows what she wants. I love it. I will send over a jeweler to you tomorrow while you choose your dress. Choose any ring you want baby. I wont spare anything for the future Mrs. Kav. I only want the best for you." I don't even comment on this.

"Now may I go?" I try again.

"Of course you may. My driver will drop you of at home. See you tomorrow baby." I am so angry and sick to my stomach. He tries to kiss me goodnight and I make a point to turn my face away and I leave. I get home and go straight to my room and loose all my supper in the bathroom. What am I going to do? I cry myself to sleep that night Knowing when tomorrow comes I have to be strong all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Christian

Tomorrow is my moms Coping Together ball that I am still trying to get out of even though I know there is no use trying since there is no way I will disappoint her like that. So I will just have to smile and enjoy myself. Then it's my birthday in two weeks time and Elliot and I have decided to go on a 4-week cruise on 'THE GRACE' my beautiful boat. I have cleared everything with Taylor and we are all set to sail. Our bags are packed and the boat is stocked. Taylor and Elliot persuaded me to buy jet ski's for us but I am still not sure that was a good idea. Taylor also hired 3 extra securities for the trip so we got another boat, which will travel alongside us. This boat will be for our security to stay on. I also insisted he bring Gail along for the trip. Taylor was surprised by this but fuck I am not blind. I can see the way they look at each other. Taylor is defiantly in love. Elliot decided to bring his Fiancé Katherine Kavanagh along with him for the trip, which I didn't mind. Having Gail will be good to, because Kate can't cook for shit.

Life has being so good lately. I gave up being a Dom 6 moths ago and now I spend as much time as I can with my family. Yes Elena still bugs me to take a sub every chance she gets. When she heard we were going on this long trip she tried to get me to take her with. Is she fucking crazy or something? She knows very well my family know nothing of the life. I used to live without my family knowing and I intend to keep it that way. My privacy is still sacred to me.

We actually wanted to go next week but a very good business acquaintance of mine Ethan Kav is having his engagement party on his boat 'The Anastácia' which is docked next to mine. So we decided we will attend the party then we will leave straight away for 4 weeks on the open water. It's a perfect plan.

Ana

I woke up this morning feeling like a truck has run me over. I got dressed and went to meet Ethan's assistant. I know I look like hell but I really don't care. I saw the shock on her face when I walked into her office. She immediately got on her phone and said she booked for me at a spar called Exclava in 2 hours time for a full treatment. Whatever I really don't care anymore. I had to choose a ring like he said so I went with a simple diamond band with diamonds all the way around. It was beautiful but not over flashy. I chose a skin-tight silk grey floor-length gown, which is completely backless. I decided I might as well go with a daring option since no one will know me but Ethan. The salon treatment was wonderful and for a few hours I forgot all of my troubles and left they're looking like a new women. I am standing in my full-length mirror at home and I don't even recognize myself. I made a promise to myself that I am going to have the time of my life tonight even with this creep on my arm. Who said I could not dance with every man in that room so I don't have to spend the entire night looking at Ethan. I think my plan is brilliant. Ethan arrives and I don't even give him a second glance. He hands me the matching mask of his and I am trilled because I can't even recognize myself. This is perfect. We leave the house and I refuse to even talk to him.

"Ana are we going to spend the entire night like this?"

"Well what would you like me to say? I have done everything you have asked of me. See I am wearing your ring, your dress and even your mask. Should you not be happy about all this?"

"Ana I want to be happy with you. I don't want to see you sad."

"Whatever Ethan lets just get this night over."

"Fine have it your way." We exit the limo and I am forced to play the part of loving fiancé for dad's sake. The cameras eat it all up and we arrive in the tent with no issues. I am introduced to so many people I wont even recognize or remember them tomorrow. We are seated at a table with the Greys apparently they run this event every year. I met Grace and Carrick Grey. Mia and Elliot Grey and Elliot's fiancé Kate. I felt Ethan flinch at the mention of Kate and I wonder why that is? Elena and a young man introduced as James. There is just one empty seat next to me and I am not sure who is sitting there till I get this tingling feeling right down my spine as if my whole body has just come alive. I glance to my right and standing there is the most beautiful half face I have ever seen. I turn away as to not draw attention to myself and luckily for me Ethan has not picked up on anything.

Christian

I am running a little late but get to moms event before it starts. I get to our table and recognize almost everyone seated there besides the women seated next to me that's making my blood boil. Why the fuck am I reacting to her like this? I don't even know her. I am applaud that Elena has the balls to bring her fucking new sub to a function like this. What is fucking is wrong with her? I greet my family then recognize the women must be Ethan's date. The lucky fucker.

"Ethan nice to see you here."

"Grey I wouldn't miss it for the world. Your mother has done a fabulous job with this charity."

"That she has. May I ask who you date is?" By the look on his face he seems surprised like he had forgotten she was even there.

"Oh yes. I am so sorry. Christian this is my fiancé Anastasia. Anastasia this is Christian Grey." She looks up at me and I am shocked at the beauty in her eyes. Even if I can't see her face I can tell she is a very beautiful women that's very uncomfortable sitting here. What the fuck is going on?

"Anastasia it's a pleasure to meet you and congratulations on the engagement." I hear Kate mutter something that comes out like a snort and when I glance at her she makes like she is just clearing here throat so I let it slide.

"Mr Grey the pleasure is all mine." I kiss her hand and the minutes my lips touch her skins I get that feeling again. It's been minutes and my lips are still fucking tingling from the feeling of her velvet skin against mine. The conversation continues around the table and I notice Ethan try to grasp her hand a few times and she shoves him away. For a happy engaged couple she is sure keeping to herself.

Ana

The evening has being going ok so far. I decided to say as little as possible so I won't make any mistakes. I am very aware of the man sitting on my right. Our thighs have brushed together a few times tonight and has put my whole body on high alert. They announce its dancing time and Ethan asks for the first dance before I get a chance to excuse myself. So not to embarrass him I go and have this dance of torture.

"Ana would you please relax and at least try to pretend you at least like me."

"But that would be a lie and I am not into telling lies."

"Ana this is your last warning if you don't loosen up and have a fun time I am really going to be pissed off. Do I make myself clear?" I feel his grip on my upper arm tighten in warning and I barely contain the pain he is causing me. I nod a yes because if I try to talk I am likely to cry. How the hell did my life become so miserable. The song ends and I pry my arm from him and walk off back to the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot's

I don't know what the hell is going on here tonight but since Ethan and Ana arrived Kate has been on edge. They don't even know each other but I don't know what the hell is wrong with her. What has really got my interest is my baby brothers reaction when he laid eyes on Ana. I saw the immediate interest there. I am convinced my little brother has a crush on her. I saw her glance at him a few times I guess the felling in mutual. Now about this Ethan character? I would love to know what is up with him? I know he said that him and Ana are engaged but fuck they are not acting like it. It looks like she can't even handle him this close to her. I was almost on the dance floor to beat the crap out of him when I saw how he was clutching her arm. You could tell she was in pain but Kate made me stay put. I don't like it but she is right it is none of my business. But who said I can't have a dance with her to see how she is doing. As she steps to the table to take her seat I make my move.

"Ana may I have this dance?" And the fucker Ethan answers for her.

"Elliot I don't think that is a good idea. I would prefer ana stay close by." I am surprised by his bold answer. I look to her and she wont even make eye contact with me. I decide to push her. What harm can it cause and this fool wont make a scene in public.

"Ana may I?" I step up and take her into my arms suprising her and him. I call back to him.

"Don't look so worried Ethan. I promise I will look after her for you." We got onto the dance floor and I realized how stiff she was in my arms so I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at her.

"What?"

"Can you at least pretend like you want to dance with me?" With that smart line I got a beautiful smile from her.

"You should not have insisted I dance with you."

"And why not?"

"Just saying it was a bad idea to push his buttons."

"Don't worry babe he is harmless to me."

"Well, speak for your se…" She stopped in mid sentence realizing what she was going to say. I stared at her and refused to back down till she whispered.

"Please Elliot forget I said anything. Lets just dance and forget it all." Her please was so desperate it tore at my heart and we danced like the room was empty. At some point I felt a hand on my shoulder asking for a dance with Ana. When I heard what was playing I realized we must have being dancing for quit a while.

"May I?" My baby brother asked. This is a surprise because he never participated in any of these functions

"Knock yourself out bro." I hand a very nervous looking Ana over to a even more nervous looking Christian and I make my way beck to our table to rest my feet only to see the look on both Ethan and Kate's faces. What the fuck is up with them?

"What the hell Elliot?"

"What Kate?"

"4 songs? Really?"

"What do you mean 4 songs?"

"That's how many songs you danced with her." I think back and it can't be but by the looks I am getting from Ethan its probably true but I could not be cared what he thinks. It's so clear that she is terrified of him. I wonder what hold he has on her then again it's not my business as Kate clearly puts it.

Christian

I don't know what has come over me but I could not reset dancing with Anastasia. Something is up with Ethan and her and I intend to ask her. I tapped Elliot on the shoulder and he seemed surprised the song has changed little does he know that's the 4th time it's changed. Ethan looks like he is going to die if Ana don't come back to him soon and Kate is defiantly hiding something. I never did trust her.

"Enjoying the evening Anastasia?" I see a slight blush creep over her cheeks that confirms she is also affected by me.

"I am thank you Mr Grey."

"Please call me Christian?"

"Ok Christian but please call me Ana."

"So Ana what is up with you and Ethan?" I can see the alarm in her eyes and her steps falter a little.

"Wh..What do you mean?"

"Well you seem uncomfortable around him. I also noticed how rough he was with you earlier."

"Christian please we don't have to do this." The tone of her voice rocks me to my core. What the hell does he have on this lovely woman?

"Fine I will let it go for now." We finish the song and dad takes over from me and I can see she is relieved not to be going back to the table. Why is she so scared of Ethan? I decide to drop it for now and will have a chat to find out what Elliot found out from her while they danced. The rest of the evening goes off wonderfully and I am surprised at how late I have stayed this year.

Elena

What the hell is going on with Christian tonight? For the past 6 months I have being practically begging him to take on another sub but he has refused me. I even went as far as offering to sub for him but it didn't work. I don't like the way he has being looking at that washed out women the whole night. I remember her from this morning when she came into my salon. If it was not for my magic touch she would have looked like a washed out old rag tonight. She better keep her hands off Christian or else I will make her wish she was never born. Just a few more weeks and she will be off the market and married to Ethan Kav. Time can not go any faster for me. i just need to keep him busy till the deed is done.


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan

What the fuck do the fucking Grey brothers think they are doing dancing with my Ana? I am fucking angry at her for throwing herself at them like this. She is going to pay for this tonight. I know Elliot is engaged to Kate but Christian is very much single and the way he is looking at my Ana is driving me crazy. Just a few more weeks and I will have sealed the deal with her. Why the fuck did I not just fly us to Vegas for a quick wedding? I must have being high as a kite to have suggested we wait weeks. When she comes back to the table with Mr Grey senior I waste no time in making our exit. I can't handle this any longer. I speak not a word to her on the drive home. I can tell she knows what is coming because she is sitting their stiff like a statue. I don't take her to her place but mine. We exit the car and I don't bother to wait for her. I need to get away from her before I do something I will regret later. I climb the stairs ahead of her but something in me snaps. As we get to the top of the stairs leading to the main living space I can't take it anymore and I spin around and hold her around her neck pinning her to the wall. She is in such sock she doesn't bother to even scream out for help. Not as if someone could help her anyway.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing tonight Anastasia?" I sneer in her face.

"N..n..nothing I swear." She squeaks out. I can see the fear in her eyes and it fuels me even more.

"Oh is that so? Cuddling up with other men, making me look like a fucking fool is not nothing Ana. You were fucking drooling all over my fucking business partner tonight. This behavior is fucking unacceptable you bitch." In my anger I don't even realize what I am doing and before I know what's going on I shove her down the stairs. I hear a loud scream and I shut my eyes and turn my back to her. Fuck I should not have done that but she makes me do fucking angry.

Ana

I knew he is going to punish me but I never dreamed he would have thrown me down a flight of stairs. I screamed out in fright but could not stop myself from falling. The room just spun then it all went black. When I came to I realized I was in a private hospital bed hooked up to a beeping machine. I looked around and realized my head is pounding. Then I see him get up and come to me. He looks so angry. I should have just carried on sleeping.

"Ana you are awake?"

"You pushed me down." Was all I managed to say before he cupped his massive hand over my mouth? He then leaned in close to my ear and whispered to me.

"No Ana you slipped on your dress and fell. Do I make myself clear?" I can feel the wet tears running down my cheeks and I have no other choice but to go with what he says. I am just so tired. I wanted to go back to sleep.

The doctor confirms I just have a concussion and says I am darn lucky I didn't break anything and to be more careful when I walk up stairs in heals. Ethan gets them to discharge me even though the doctor tried to persuade me to stay the night. I didn't want to cause more problems for myself. They discharge me and when I get up to change I realize my entire body is so sore. I glance into the floor length mirror at myself and I am black and blue all over. I must have hit every step coming down. I quickly change into the sweats he has for me and we leave to go home. Me with my bag of pain and sleeping pills and him with me tucked under his arm like the loving fiancé. That's when I come up with my little plan. I have to get away from this man before he kills me.

Grace

Our coping together ball was very successful. I am sitting at my desk going over the files of ER cased last night and I am stunned to see Ms. Steele was brought in unconscious last night. According to the file she slipped on her dress and fell down the stares at home. It says she banged her head and bruised he whole body. Something makes me uneasy about this case. I watched her last night and all the signs of an abused women are there. The way she shy's away from his touch. The way he grabbed her on the dance floor and his possessiveness. He is defiantly hurting this women. I notice how my son is attracted to her but I can't ask him for help because that would go against the patient's rights. I just hope everything works out for her before it's to late. We declined our invitation for their engagement party as I am working night shift, but I am glad the boys are going to be there.

Christian

It's been a week since the ball and I still can't get Ana out of my mind. There is just something about her that intrigues me. I had Taylor do some surveillance for me and he informed me she is now staying at his house full time. Maybe I can chat with her at the engagement party. Eliot did mention she slipped up at the ball by saying he will do something to her because of the dancing at the ball or something to that effect. He could not really remember. He also felt there is more to the story than we know. One thing I am certain of is she is very scared of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ana

I have been forced to spend a lot of time with Ethan and I have come to realize he is a very cruel man. Living with him has become almost unbearable since the coping together ball. He has beat me a few times but is cleaver enough to only leave marks were I am able to cover them up. Last night was the worst I have ever experienced with him. I had never being in so much pain before. My arms, legs and entire back are absolutely blue with bruises. I have being making excuses to not visit dad as I know he will pick up that something is wrong straight away.

Tonight is the engagement party and I am so nervous and in so much pain. The only way I am getting through this is because I convinced Ethan to allow me to have a masked ball engagement party like the coping together one. That way I can hide behind my mask. I had to go with a full-length black dress with long sleeves to hide all my bruises.

He went to dad a week ago to ask dad for my hand in marriage and dad was trilled. Little does he know I am being blackmailed? One evening when Ethan was God knows were when I managed to sneak into his private office and done a bit of digging into all his business deals. I came across a lot of shady business deals that were shocking. A few of the illegal business deals he has being conducting has been with a company called GEH. I goggled them and they are a huge company. The CEO is absolutely gorgeous and non other than Christian Grey. I can't understand why would he do back door business with Ethan? I downloaded all the files I could from Ethan's private computer and saved them into a private locked file with all my other information. I managed to hide a different outfit and mask on the boat for my escape. Well, that is if I will get a chance to run. Ethan's protectiveness lately has being driving me insane. Its like he does not trust me to be out of his sight.

This engagement party has being going on for the past 4 hours now and it's already 10pm. I am so tired and my body aches all over. I met Christian again tonight and the chemistry between us is still there and strong. Pity I lack that with Ethan. Something about the way he looked into my eyes made me swoon for him. What I wouldn't give to be with an incredible man like that.

I am now on my way to our main suit with my phone in my hand to chat to Ethan. As I open the door to our room I am shocked to see him fucking his assistant Leila Williams. Luckily for me they are to busy to notice me standing there. I manage to take a video of them together playing close attention to get their profiles in the frame. I close the door then decide to make a run for it. This might be the only chance I will ever get. I upload the video to my computer and grab my stuff. I am so trilled I didn't unpack my bags. I leave my engagement ring with my phone and the necklace he gave me on the bed. The fool thought he can fool me by giving me a necklace with a tracker in it. Little did he know I am smarter than that. I refuse to take anything he has given me. I am making a clean break. If he can't find me then Ray is safe for now. I leave while the party is in full swing but I have no plan as to where I am going. Then I notice it. The boat next door is empty. I sneak off 'The Anastácia' and go and hide myself in the bathroom of the boat I snuck on. I send Ethan the video of him fucking Leila and a note saying goodbye. I also send him some proof I have about his shady business deals and tell him to leave Ray and me alone or I am leaking it all to the press. I am so tired and drained that I curl up into a tight ball and fall off into a deep sleep.

Christian

This party has been good. Elliot and Kate are having a good time and I am now tired. I met Ana again and am still shocked at how attracted to her I am. There was something about those beautiful blue eyes that I am hooked on. I can't seem to get her out of my head or my dreams. It's always her I am trying to get to. I seriously think it is time to leave before I do something I am going to regret. I already had to hold my temper when he was manhandling her into doing something she didn't want to do. The way he had to force her to kiss him rang even more warning bells in my head. I saw Taylor glance at me but I said to him to leave it. This is not our place and they will be married soon.

"Elliot we need to go now?" I say to him.

"Sure lets hit the road. Or should I say sea."

"Very funny Elliot."

"Has anyone seeing the couple so we can say goodbye." I was wondering the same thing.

"Yes, sir they retired to their suit."

"Ok then let's go." We all leave the party and stay on deck to chat while we sail out. My security team follow us in the second boat and I am relieved to be away from all the tension at that party. We have sailed for 3 hours now and I realize it's already 2 in the morning and i am exhausted.

"Guys I am calling it a night. We will drop anchor here then carry on in the morning." I leave them still up top and I go to my room. I need a shower first then I will sleep. To my surprise the bathroom door is locked from the inside. I knock and there is no answer so I call Taylor.

"Sir what's the problem?"

"My bathroom door is locked from the inside. Who is in there?"

"No idea sir but I think you should leave the room till I find out."

"Not going to happen now open that door Taylor."

"Sir but."

"No buts Taylor just open the fucking door."

"Yes sir." It takes him less than 2 minutes on the door and he opens it. When he peeps in I hear him gasp in surprise then I hear him curse. What the fuck is going on?


	6. Chapter 6

Taylor

I was so glad when the boss announced it was time to go. Standing there watching that prick Ethan treat his fiancé like dirt was getting on my last nerve. If we had stayed longer I would have probably thrown him overboard. It was bad enough I had to keep quit at the ball. You can see how terrified she is of him. I was watching her move around the ship and I notice she is in a lot of pain. I would bet my job on it that he is beating her up the fucker. I was so pleased when the boss said it is time to leave. The departure was smooth and now we are dropping anchor. I am very disappointed Gail had to cancel at the last-minute because her sister fell ill. Now we are going to be living on fucking take away and canned food for a whole month. When the boss called me to say his bathroom door was locked from the inside I was fucking pissed off. It's probably a fucking reporter looking for a fucking good story. So help me i will trow hiss ass overboard. I managed to open the door and was very surprised to find a very freighted women curled up on the floor. When I took a closer look as to whom it was I was even more shocked.

"Fuck boss."

"Taylor what the fuck?"

"Its Ethan's fiancé sir."

"You must be fucking kidding me?"

"No sir. See for yourself." Christian looks into the bathroom then I hear his sharp intake of breath.

"Taylor go and see if there is word out on a missing person but don't tell anyone she is here till we get the whole story."

"I agree sir." I eave to go and check. Not that it surprises me but it is all over the news that Ms. Steele was kidnapped yesterday. Evidence shows there are car tracks left from a speeding car. That is all a fucking put on by Ethan. The fucker already knows his girl has bailed on him.

Ana

I woke up to banging on the door. I was so terrified when I realized we are no longer in the docks but out at sea. What have I done? Then a man looks in and I am even more scared when I recognize him as Mr Grey's security guard. Oh boy I remember them telling Ethan they are planning a trip away. I guess this is his boat and that theory is confirmed when Mr Grey comes into the tiny bathroom. He dismisses Taylor and now I am left with just him. I am so terrified at what his reaction will be. He then surprises me by kneeling down in front of me.

"Anastasia are you ok? I promise you I will not hurt you." He is so much more handsome without the mask. I calm down and realize I am safe with him.

"Yes, I...I." I can't even get the word out so I just nod a yes.

"And you are sleeping in my bathroom because?" Now how do I answer that? I don't know if he is going to hand me over to Ethan. They are doing shady business together after all.

"I went to the wrong boat I guess." Oh that was pathetic. I want to laugh at myself because I sound so lame.

"Come on Anastasia I am sure you can do better than that?"

"Only if you agree to please call me Ana."

"Ok Ana why are you asleep in my bathroom?"

"I broke up with Ethan tonight because I caught him sleeping with his secretary. I ran away because I know he wont take the break up well."

"Are you saying because you don't want to marry him he will hurt you?" I don't know if I want to answer that so I just put my head down and refuse to answer.

"Ok you don't have to answer that but why my boat?"

"I didn't know it was yours. I saw it was empty so I boarded. I didn't dream it would be sailing out. I just needed a place to sleep till the coast was clear. I am so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. If you needed to get away I am happy you chose my boat. I promise you that I will protect you."

"But you and Ethan are business partners. Why would you not help him instead?" I don't understand why he would help me instead of helping Ethan. He does not even know me.

"So what if we have done some business together that has nothing to do with this. If you need to be away from him because he is hurting you I will help you to stay safe. That is a promise Ana."

"But I didn't say he was hurting me."

"You didn't have to. I can see how you are in pain. I also saw how terrified you are of him. I was abused when I was a little boy and you my dear have all the signs." I can't help the tears that are falling down my cheeks. This man who doesn't even know me is willing to help me. I have never felt safer than I do now. He comes closer to me and he puts his hand on my back and I flinch with pain.

"Ana are you hurt?"

"Mr Grey I am ok."

"Please call me Christian. If you are ok then why did it seem like you are in pain. Ana please don't lie to me."

"Fine I am in a bit of pain." He curses a few chosen words then he glances at me.

Elliot

I don't know what the fuck is going on but I am going to find out. I carry a passed out Kate to our room then I go and search for Taylor. He is in the lounging room watching the news.

"What's up Taylor?" He points to the TV so I watch.

"Fuck Taylor we were just at that party?"

"Yes we were."

"Ana is the missing girl? I remember I had a very nice long conversation with her when Kate and Ethan were having their own discussion. She is a lovely person."

"That she is?"

"So someone kidnapped her?"

"No, that's incorrect."

"But that is what they say on the news."

"Yes it is but they are wrong. I think that is a story Ethan fed to the cops to take the heat off himself."

"So where is she if not kidnapped?"

"In your brothers bathroom." I look at him and burst into laughter. He says it with suck a straight face.

"You shitting me right?"

"Nope. She is there. Locked herself in there so I had to break the door to get in. Your brother is with her now." Fuck he is not kidding.

"Why the hell is she here and why have you not called this in?"

"Firstly she is here because she is hiding from that fucker Ethan, secondly we are not calling it in till we get her whole story. She may be in danger." Fuck now this all makes sense. I was watching the way he was ill treating her at the party. He definitely is beating on that woman.

"Ok I am going down to see Christian." I leave Taylor and go and check on Kate then I go over to Christian's room. I am shocked to find both Ana and Christian flat on the bathroom floor chatting like old fucking friends as if all this is not so fucking strange.


	7. Chapter 7

Christian

I don't know how long we have being sitting here on this fucking hard floor but my ass is now very sore. Just then I glance up and see Elliot standing there staring at us. How long has the fucker being there?

"Hi Elliot is everything ok?"

"No its not. Hello again Ana." Of course Elliot remembers her.

"Hello Elliot. Good to see you again." Ok what the fuck is that suppose to mean?

"You to. I see you decided to take me up on my offer and join me on our trip?" I am shocked at this and she actually laughs. This is the first time this entire evening I have seen her laugh. Wow she should do this more often. It makes her even more beautiful if that is even possible.

"Elliot what's going on?" I have to ask. I didn't know they were this well acquainted.

"Oh it's nothing. Kate and Ethan were having their own discussion earlier without us so we chatted a little. I was telling Ana about our trip and she said it sounds wonderful so I invited her. We were just killing time till those other two were done." Now I see what all this is about and I smile at her.

"I see that sounds interesting. And is there any news from Taylor?"

"Yes there is. It's all over the evening news that Ana was kidnapped from the party and taken away in an unknown car. There are even tyre tracks to prove it. Ethan has put out a reward for her safe return. He made a live statement saying he is going to do everything in his power to find the love of his life and bring her home safely. He was even crying from the loss." This surprises me then Ana starts to laugh. Not a little giggle but a full out belly laugh and we all join in. Ethan is fucking crying over Ana on TV when the fucker knows she left him is very funny. I notice Taylor came back and is looking at us all like we have all gone mad. We eventually calm ourselves down enough to talk again.

"Can we please get off this hard floor Ana? My ass has fallen asleep." She giggles at that and it's a beautiful sound.

"Ok let's go." I get up first and stretch a little then put my hand out to help her up and there it is again. I felt this tingle when I shook her hand at the ball then at the engagement party and its back now. I try and pull her up by her arm and she screams out in pain. I drop he arms and her breathing is so labored.

"Ana I am so sorry." Both Elliot and Taylor are now staring at her and they know what it is. I can see this by the anger on there faces.

"Ana you are hurt more than you are letting on."

"Wait let me get up on my own." I notice she avoided my question but I will let it slide for now. She battles to get up but manages. I can see that put a strain on her. This makes me so angry. I decide she is going to sleep in the spare room next to mine so I can keep an eye on her. I show her the room she is going to be staying in and she sets he backpack there. We then go on over to the TV lounge to see the news coverage. I notice she even battles to sit down. I leave her with Elliot so Taylor and I can go on deck to talk.

"Sir what the hell do we do now?"

"Well we have to protect her from Ethan. Did you notice how much pain she is in and that is all due to what that fucker done to her?"

"I noticed it at the party sir. If I was to guess I would say she has a few cracked or even broken ribs."

"I think so to. She said she caught him fucking Leila so she broke the engagement and ran."

"Ok but the statement he made on the news was like almost a threat. Sir with all due respect I think Ethan is not going to let Ana get away. He is determined to marry her no matter what. I have a feeling Ethan is blackmailing her with something. He is also definitely obsessed with her and an obsessed man can be a dangerous man if he is in the process of loosing his most prized possession. She is to terrified to stay with him so it's defiantly not love either. What ever he had on her she was fucking smart to have run. I don't even want to think what he would have done to her if she tried to fight him."

"Taylor we need to speak to her and find out what Ethan has on her that she is willing to marry him over. We also need to see that video footage to make sure it is my ex-sub Ethan was fucking."

"Yes sir. Leila was warned twice to stay away from clients you work with."

"That's correct."

"Taylor do you now anything about Ana?"

"Nothing sir but Barney is working on it."

"OK so all we do now it enjoy our holiday and give our new guest a great time."

"Yes sir. Can I ask you a question sir?" Oh fuck why does he sound so nervous all of a sudden. I think I know what is coming.

"Ok what is it?"

"You seem taken up with her. I even noticed it at the ball." There it is. I knew it but I am going to play hard ball.

"That's not a question Taylor." That fucker smirks at me. He knows me to well to be fooled.

"Ok let me try this again."

"You do that."

"Sir are you interested in dating Ana?" There we go straight to the point. The answer should be hell fucking yes but I am not going to tell him that even if he knows the answer already.

"I may be but it is none of you fucking business."

"Very well boss. I have work to do." And the fucker walks out with a huge smirk on his face. I decide to go to Ana and and find the lounge empty. They must have gone to bed. I go to her room and knock on her door. There is no answer so I go in just to check. As I enter the room the bathroom door opens and Ana comes out wearing just a towel. I guess she didn't hear me because of the shower.

"Oh Christian I…..I." She seems shocked but surprised and tries to cover herself up. It's to late for that. I can see all the marks on her.

"Ana don't." I cross the room to her and I want to fucking smash something I am so fucking angry.

"Don't hide from me. Is this what he done to you?" She looks away and refuses to answer me, which makes me even angrier.

"Ana why the fuck are you protecting that bastard?" I can see her whole posture changes and she faces me. Just what I want.

"Christian there is no way on this earth I will ever protect a monster like Ethan. It is you I am afraid of." Wow wait up. Me?

"Me what the hell for? I would never hurt you."

"But you and Ethan are business partners. You will side with him because you and him have a lot to loose with what I know about the deals you'll have being doing." It's as if my mind went blank and I can swear I didn't hear her properly.

"Ana I promise you I will bury that fucker if he has done this to you." Before I know what is going on I have Ana in my arms and our lips are together. I don't know how long we kiss for but fuck me that was the best fucking kiss I have ever had.

Ana

When Christian came in and I was just in a towel and I froze. I knew he could see all the marks. I don't know why the hell I told him about what I knew but luckily for me he didn't ask anything else about it. I don't think he heard me properly. Then something in the room changed and the next thing I knew we were kissing. All to soon he pulled away but I could see the passion in his eyes. I want him just as badly.

"Ana I am sorry. I should not have done that."

"Don't say that. You are the first man to kiss me in a very long time and I enjoyed it."

"Are you telling me you never kissed him?"

"No. We didn't have a relationship like that not to say he didn't try. Do you mind if I change?" I have to change this subject.

"Not at all." He takes a seat on the bed and I dash back into the bathroom with my change of clothes. Boy am I embarrassed. I have never been kissed like that before. Does he mean it when he told me he will protect and keep me safe from Ethan? As much as I want to believe him I can't afford to. This might be one big game between them.

What about Ray? I have to protect him. There is no way a girl like me could take on a man like Ethan that is why I have gone along with him. His resources are unlimited and Ray and I are just employees to Ethan. He can bury us without another word and nobody would care. I just have to keep Ray safe.

I change and go back into the room to find Christian still sitting at the end of my bed. What the hell does he want? I am so exhausted mentally and physically. All I need is a very long sleep. We chat a little while longer and then he makes a move to leave but not before leaving me with another one of his scorching hot kisses. I battle to fall asleep after that but eventually do.


	8. Chapter 8

Christian

What Ana told me earlier keeps playing over and over in my head. What business did I do with Ethan that could jeopardize GEH? I have gone over everything in my mind and still I don't have an answer. I need to win over her trust then I will dig deeper. I just seem to have fallen asleep when I hear Ana call out in pain. I run as fast as I can to her room and realize she is having a nightmare. I know too well what those are like. I get on the bed and just hold her tight. I am surprised she is not fighting me.

"Ana calm down its Christian I have you." I say to her then realize she is still asleep.

"Please help me. No, Ethan please don't."

"Ana you are safe."

"No I am never going to be safe. He will get me." She seems to calm down and shifts back to sleep but then it starts again.

"Mommy please don't let him do this to me? Help mommy I am so scared. Mommy it hurts so bad. Noooo Please don't close the door it's so dark in here? Please." Is all she is saying over and over? I eventually get her awake and she is sobbing in my arms. I hate to see her like this.

"Ana I have you. You are safe." She calms down and I can tell she is embarrassed by what I have witnessed.

"Christian I am so sorry you had to see that."

"Ana do not apologize to me. Come let us go have some coffee and I will tell you a little story." She nods a yes and runs to wash up first. I decide it is time to open up to her a little bit about my past. It might help her be more honest with me. We go to the kitchen and that's when I remember Gail is not with us.

"Fuck. Now what?" I say and she looks concerned.

"Christian what is the problem?"

"My cook could not make it with us. Now we don't have anyone to cook. I am sorry Ana we will find a port as soon as we can." She laughs at me and I don't see what is so funny.

"Something amusing you Ana?"

"Yes. You mean to tell me nobody here can manage the kitchen?"

"Not that I know of."

"Just step aside big boy. I will serve you all breakfast." Big boy I can't help the grin on my face at her playfulness. I have never had anyone treat me like this and I love it.

"You cook?" I know I sound surprised but I didn't expect this.

"Don't sound so surprised. Since we are being honest with each other I will tell you a little about me while I cook. Take a seat." I go to the counter and grab a stool and watch this incredible women cook.

Ana

I decide since he saw the horrible dreams I might as well explain it. It's not like I have anything to hide. To me I am a survivor. I serve us coffee and then get to work on breakfast. It's still early but I need to keep busy. Today I am wearing a track suit pants and a long sleeve top. I am still embarrassed with my marks even though Christian has seen them the other people I know are on this boat have not.

"Ana this coffee is very good."

"Thank you."

"What's on the menu for breakfast?"

"Well I found bacon and eggs so I will do French toast with that and chocolate chip pancakes." He gives me a sexy smile and I know he approves.

"Perfect. Now your story." I tell him everything up until I went back to live with Ray and I can see he looks angry at something. He gets up and comes behind me when I am making the pancake batter and he wraps his arms around my waist gently. It feels so good to be in his arms. I close my eyes to enjoy the feeling till he starts speaking in a low controlled tone.

"Ana when I was 4 I was found laying next to my mothers dead body almost starved to death and beat up." I freeze at this and he tightens his hold on me.

"Don't feel sorry for me baby. I am a survivor just like you said. I was taken to the hospital and that is where I met my mom Grace. She was on duty at the hospital that day and later she and Carrick adopted me. They treated me for malnutrition and cigarette burns. My mothers pimp used to stub his cigarettes out on my chest and back. I have the scars on my chest and back to prove it." I am shocked at what he is telling me. I would have never known by just looking at him.

"Christian I didn't want to ever go back to Ethan after he pushed me down the stairs after your moms ball." I manage to get out. I am so terrified to tell him. What if they are partners and gang up against me? Am I making the right decision to trust Christian? Oh God I hope so.

"Ana then why did you stay? You could have left him." I finish off the last of the breakfast when I realize he is waiting for an answer.

"No, I didn't have a choice." Before I could finish we hear someone clear their throat and I blush when I notice its Taylor with 3 other men standing there staring at us. Christian kisses me again then he goes to sits down at the table.

"Good morning Ana."

"Good morning Taylor."

"Ana this is Luke, Benson and Tommy our other security details for the trip."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you all. Please take a seat and breakfast is served." I can see this trills them.

"Did someone say breakfast because it smells fucking good in here." Typical Elliot.

"Morning Elliot. Yes breakfast is ready. Grab a plate." That's when I notice the women behind him. I remember her from the party. She was chatting with Ethan." I greet her and she kind of greets me but I realize she is not trilled to have me here. What did I ever do to her? I shrug it off and go grab a plate of food and decide I rather sit on deck. I make it to the door and feel someone grab my arm in a tight grip and I freeze dropping my plate of food.

"You fucking lying bitch." She whispers to me and I don't even answer Kate. I bend and grab the broken plate and throw it away. I go to sweep up the food and Christian stops me.

"Ana. Leave it. I will get it sorted out." I nod and run out of the kitchen to go and get some air. This is all getting too much.

Elliot

I woke up to the smell of food. Fuck I am starved. Were the fuck is that smell coming from? I know for a fact Gail could not come on this trip and I was going to live on toast. I look over at Kate I realize it's not her cooking. I almost laugh at that thought. If it was Kate cooking we would be eating burnt toast. I get up and realize Kate is up and dresses already.

"Morning baby."

"Elliot you up? I bet it was the smell of food."

"That is was. Fuck it smells good."

"I thought Gail couldn't come with on this trip?"

"She didn't come with baby. There is someone else cooking."

"But who? Nobody else can cook."

"Oh I bet its Ana."

"Ana? Who the hell is Ana?"

"Of course baby you were asleep. I'm sorry I just assumed. Ethan's ex fiancé is here with us. She broke off the engagement last night and joined us on our trip." I can see the horror on her face and I wonder what is going on with her.

"What the fuck? She can't just dump him then run off with other men. She is such a fucking bitch."

"Kate don't you dare. You don't know what she has been through with that asshole."

"Ethan is not an asshole he is my fucking brother Elliot." Fuck me I am speechless. Her fucking brother? That was the last thing I expected to hear coming out of Kate's mouth. Then it all clicks. Ethan Kav, short for Kavanagh.

"Kate why the hell have you never said anything?"

"I did not think it was important and Ethan prefers it that way. Why do you think he goes by just Kav?"

"Well I don't care who the fuck he is, he has no right to beat on any women."

"There is no way my brother laid a hand on her. She is making this story up. Mark my word her true colors are going to come out. I don't want to discuss this anymore. I am going to eat." And I am standing there shocked and rooted to the spot in our cabin while Kate finished up dressing. I dress and we go into the kitchen without saying another word. My holiday might just be fucked.

Just as I suspected Ana is cooking and it smells lovely. I am shocked at Kate's behavior towards Ana. She was so cold and I can tell everyone else noticed it to. I don't know what is going on here but I intend finding out? I noticed the way Christian was looking at Ana and then it clicked. He likes her. I glance at Taylor and he confirms it. Fuck me it's about fucking time he gets serious with a women. After the incident and Ana walks out. Christian comes to us looking very pissed off.

"What the fuck Kate?"

"What? I have no idea what just happened? It's just the princess being dramatic."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Christian all but growls at Kate. Fuck he is pissed off.

"Nothing. I have known Ethan a very long time and I don't see why she just dumped him them moves on so quickly with you. She is a manipulating B..."

"You wont finish that fucking sentence if you now what is good for you Kate. Leave Ana the fuck alone or you will have me to answer to. Ethan is a fucking coward who beats on innocent women. So don't you go taking his fucking part." Then Christian grabs two plates of food and storms out of there not saying another word. Now what the fuck do I do?

"Kate did you not see all the marks on her back when she bent to pick up the broken plate?"

"Those could have come from anywhere. My brother did not lay a hand on Ana." With that Kate storms out and Taylor comes to me. Fuck I hate being in the middle of all this shit.


	9. Chapter 9

Taylor

Fuck me this is getting like a fucking soap opera.

"Elliot did I hear Kate right?"

"Yes you did. I only found out this morning that his real name is Ethan Kavanagh. He does not like to be associated with the family name so he legally changed his last name to Kav."

"Fuck. This is a shit storm. You better warn her not to tell him that Ana is here or there will be trouble."

"Fuck I didn't think of that." Elliot runs out the room in search of Kate and I grab two cups of coffee for the boss and Ana. I am pissed at the marks on her back. I don't think she realized her top rode up her back when she bent down to grab the broken plate. I just hope this shit does not come between the boss and his brother. It took them a long time to be able to bond like they have. It would be sad to see a woman or two come between that. I walk out and am surprised to see Ana curled up on the boss's lap. I get closer and he asks me to keep quit and I notice the little lady is fast asleep in his arms. So I whisper to him.

"Boss this shit just got worse."

"What now?"

"I just found out that Ethan Kav is actually Ethan Kavanagh." It takes him a while to think then he gasps.

"Kate's fucking brother?"

"Yes sir. That is why she is so pissed off at Ana. She does not think her brother has done anything wrong."

"The hell he hasn't. She is blue all over. She admitted that he beats her up."

"Yes sir I saw her back when she bent to get the broken plate."

"Taylor that is not all. Both her arms and legs are blue and her rib cage is worse. It's almost black."

"Sir she defiantly has broken ribs. Those need to be checked out by a doctor. I am surprised she moves so easily."

"I can tell she is in a sit load of pain. She took something for it this morning but its definitely not enough. Yes, we need to do something but who do we go to without anyone seeing Ana?"

"Your mother. She is the only one we can rely on. I can get Charlie Tango out here to collect you and Ana. It will take a few hours and you can be back onboard before night fall."

"Brilliant. That's why I keep you around. Make the call for Charlie Tango. I will call my mom." I leave the boss to sort things out with Grace and I go down to sort out security for this trip.

Kate

This is all fucking bullshit. There is no way my brother laid a hand on that bitch and I am going to prove it. She most probably has a fuck buddy on the side and he hit her so she is trying to put the blame on Ethan. I am even more frustrated because wherever we are there is no fucking cell reception.

"Kate what the hell are you doing?" I knew Elliot would come to find me.

"I am trying to call my brother to see how he is."

"Don't do that Kate." He warns me and I just glare at him.

"Why the hell not? She broke his heart and I must just let it go?"

"That is exactly what you need to do. This is none of our business. Christian does not want anyone to known Ana is with us. She broke up with him last night when she caught him in bed with his assistant then she ran from there afraid he will beat her up again."

"Bull shit Elliot. Ethan is not like that."

"Kate she has video proof of it. Ethan is sleeping with his assistant and blackmailing Ana into this wedding." I don't believe this shit. I need to talk to Ethan and find out exactly what is going on.

"Kate I am warning you. Christian does not want anyone to know Ana is here. If it gets out I will know it was you who told him."

"Elliot your brother can't just expect me to ignore this?" I ask but I can see the answer before he even says anything.

"No but for me you will." Fuck he is backing me into a corner here. He knows I love him and will do anything for him even if it mens lying to my brother.

"Fine I will make you a deal?"

"Ok I am listening." Shit this is my only chance.

"I will see to all the evidence Ana has on Ethan then I will make a decision. Until then I will keep this quiet." It's only fair to give her a chance I guess. I know i am going to be in shit with Christian for a while for my outburst this morning but I was completely taken by surprise.

"Thank you babe."

"Don't thank me yet I have not decided yet."

"I know but you will." He is so sure of himself and it gets me wondering what does he know that I don't? I may have judged Ms. Steele way to soon. Shit I may just be eating humble pie very soon.

Ethan

I am so fucking pissed at Ana. Why the hell did she not tell me that she was at the door when I was fucking Leila? I would have explained everything to her. There is no fucking way I am loosing her over this. I love her with my everything and can't live without her. I know I have hurt her a few times but I can change. Now if only I can find her.

"Baby do you need me?" Fuck I forgot fucking Leila is still here.

"Leila this is all your fucking fault."

"How the hell do you figure that one out?"

"You came on to me last night and look were that got me? Now the love of my life had broken up with me and disappeared."

"Ethan you had a choice last night and you chose me. Ana is the fool for running off. She does not deserve you."

"Leila don't you ever speak about my Ana like that again. We are fucking over. Take all your shit and leave."

"Fine I will but you always come running back to me baby. I will see you on Monday at work."

"No, you wont because you are fired." I can see the shock on her face.

"No, you can't. I need this job. Ana leaving you is not my fault. You can't put that blame on me."

"Goodbye Leila." I don't give her time to react because I walk out of the room. Were the fuck could Ana have gone? I decide I need to bring her out of hiding by using her precious father. Raymond Steele. There is no way she will let Ray get arrested when she has proof he is innocent. When she comes to save her father I will get her back.

I call the police and notify them I have an employee that has stolen from me and I was just notified Ana was not kidnapped but has left me. I give them all the details and they promise me they will have him arrested within the hour and will stop the search for Ana.

I can't have them around when she returns. I call Kavanagh media and notify them we have just found out my fiancé's father has being steeling from us and for them to get to Mr. Steele's house for the story of the year. I know I am playing a dangerous game but I need her back here with me no matter what the cost.


	10. Chapter 10

Christian

All this is getting way out of hand. I need to get some control of this situation and the only way to do this is by getting Ana to talk to us but first I need to speak to my mom. I move Ana over to the sofa and she wakes up immediately. Fuck I thought she will sleep longer.

"Christian."

"I am here Ana. I am just going to make a call."

"Ok I am going to change." Se goes to her room and I go to my office to call mom from my satellite phone. I will do what ever I have to, to keep her safe.

"Grace here."

"Hi mom."

"Christian how is the trip going?"

"Terrible mom. I need a big favor from you."

"Anything for you baby." I tell mom the entre story and how I feel about Ana. I needed her to understand why I am doing this.

"Christian that is terrible. I will set it all up from here. You can land at the hospital emergency landing. My tests should take less than an hour then you can be on your way."

"Mom you are the best. Thank you I will see you in an hour."

"Ok baby now be safe and look after that little lady. She has being through enough already."

"Mom what do you mean?"

"Well, I should not be telling you this but since she is hurt again I will."

"Again what the fuck mom?"

"Young man you will watch you language when you talk to me."

"Sorry mom but what did you mean?"

"The night of my charity ball she was brought into the ER with a concussion and her whole body was bruised. The file said she slipped and fell down the stairs of her fiancé's apartment but I know it was a lie."

"Fuck. Sorry mom but this is so hard to take in. I really care a great deal for her even if I only know her a short time."

"Son the heart chooses who it wants. You have no control over that and yours has chosen Ana. Just take care of her Christian."

"I will mom." That fucker is going to get what is coming to him. That went better than I thought. Everything is sorted out and we are ready to leave when Charlie Tango gets here.

"Christian." I didn't even hear Elliot come in.

"What is it?"

"I spoke to Kate and she said she won't say anything to her brother until she gets Ana's story. She is pissed off for her brother."

"I don't give a fuck what Kate feels for her brother. She better keep this to herself or I am going to be pissed."

"She said she will but I suggest we keep them apart."

"That wont be hard. I am taking Ana to see mom."

"Why?"

"Because she is in pain. I think she has a few broken ribs and mom is going to give her treatment. Charlie Tango will be picking me up from here and I will be back later. Did you know the night of the Coping Together Ball he put her in hospital? The fucker pushed her down the stairs and I have a feeling it was because of you and I." I see the anger on his face and I feel it to.

"Fuck. I didn't know. She mentioned something when we were dancing. Something about 'she will get it later' but I didn't understand at the time. That fucker he is going to pay. I don't give a fuck if he is Kate's brother or not."

"I am with you there bro. I believe Ana and I saw the marks all over her body."

"Ok get her treatment then tonight we will see the evidence she has."

"Ok that's fine. I need to go now. See you later."

"Ok safe flight." I go in search of Ana and fuck me. She is wearing a pair of jeans that makes her ass look perfect. I am wondering why the hell she is wearing a hoody in this heat then I remember the marks on her arms.

"Ana lets go."

"Excuse me?"

"The Chopper is here for us." Fuck I forgot to tell her my plans.

"To go were? Christian I cant be found." Fuck I have now got her all worked up.

"I am sorry Ana. I forgot to tell you. We are going to fly back to Seattle to my mom so she can check out your ribs. I think you have a broken a few. When we are done we can come back onto the boat and continue the trip. Nobody will see you."

"Christian how do you know this? What if someone sees me and tells Ethan? Then he will come after me. I cant go back to that."

"Not going to happen baby. Trust me please. We will land on the hospital roof and take off from there. Mom has set it all up for us. Ana even if Ethan does find you I promise you he is never going to lay another hand on you as long as I am around." I can see she is not sure but then nods a yes and I am excited for the fact that she is finally starting to trust me. We leave and within a few minutes we arrive at the hospital and true to her word mom is there waiting for me.

"Hi mom. This is Ana. Ana this is my mom Grace. They exchange greetings and mom takes Ana to get herself checked out. I know they met at the masked ball but they both had on masks blocking there faces. Taylor and I go to mom's office to try to sort a bit of our stuff out. I know we don't have much time until Ana is done.

"Sir you have to see this?" I walk over to Taylor and he puts the sound up on the news piece he is watching and fuck me. Ana's father has just being arrested for steeling $10 000 from Ethan's private safe.

"Sir I have a feeling this is what he has been blackmailing her with and now that she ran he has played his hand."

"So why use it now Taylor?"

"I think he wants to draw her out of hiding so he can get to her." Fuck it all makes sense.

"He is a smart mother fucker. I will not allow him to get her Taylor."

"Sir I will not allow it either. We need the evidence she has on him. Welch has just sent me her background check and she is not only beautiful but fucking smart to. Her father is the best computer IT specialist in the country and according to my source she is better than him. If anyone can get dirt on Ethan its Ana sir." Shit this is all so much to take in.

Just then my mother comes in laughing and joking with Ana and it brings a smile to my face. I knew mom would take to Ana immediately. I am surprised that Ana has come back with a duffel bag in her hand. Mom explains she bought some stuff Ana is going to need on the trip and it amazes me how brilliant my mom is. We all walk towards the lift and I hold mom back for a quick chat.

"Mom is Ana ok?"

"Well she will be after a lot of rest. She has 6 cracked ribs and a lot of bruising. The good news is they will heal on their own with some time. I am surprised she walks with such ease. She has to be in a lot of pain. I have them strapped at the moment and I am not sure how long she will leave the brace on. She is one strong woman Christian. I gave her some pain meds and a course of antibiotics to help with the healing. She is free to go."

"Thank you mom you are the best." We get to the lift and Ana thanks mom and we leave.

"Are we going back to the boat now?" Ana asks as we take off.

"No we are going to GEH."

"Christian someone is going to see me."

"Not going to happen Ana. I have a helipad on the roof and an elevator that runs to my office so no one will see you. We have to do this Ana for your dad." I can see the shock on her face.

"What do you know about my dad? Christian what happened to him?" I can hear the panic in her voice.

"I will tell you when we get into the safety of my office but he is ok." I can see she is battling with this but she nods an ok.

Ana

Grace is the best. She sort to me personally in a private room and we had such a lovely chat. I now understand Christian a lot better and now I know I have a support system I can rely on. I was shocked to find out she went shopping for me for the trip. That I did not expect. I shed a few tears over her kindness and also promised Grace I will trust Christian so that is what I am going to do.

"Christian can you get your IT specialist there with his computer?"

"Done already baby." This makes me smile. We get to Christians building and I am amazed at the size of it. Wow its incredible but so is his office.

"Christian this is all so much."

"Don't stress it Ana it's all just replaceable things. Lets get down to business." Yes I need to know what's up with my dad. Just as I was going to ask someone walks in and I realize its Barney and I start to laugh. I cant believe its him. He puts his computer down on the floor and runs to me and scoops me up and spins me causing me to scream out in pain.

"Fuck Ana I am so sorry." Barney says but Christian is there in no time shoving Barney away from me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He screams and now I feel bad.

"Sorry boss I didn't know she was hurt." Boss? Oh boy he is Christian's IT guy. I should have known Christian would have the best.

"Christian please calm down? I am ok." I try to say but he is having none of it.

"Ana you scared me half to death. Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes, I am. Now Barney can we try this again more civilly?" He smiles that shy smile I so missed and gives me a gentle long hug and a wet kiss on my cheek.

"Annie I missed you so much. What's being going on with you?" I explain to Christian and Taylor who are looking at us very confused that my dad taught Barney everything he knows about computers and that is how we met. He used to spend everyday at my house and we became very close.

Christian

Ok I almost took that fucker out when he grabbed Ana and spun her. What the fuck was he thinking? She explained how they knew each other but I still will watch him. I already got hold of dad and I explained the situation to him. He agreed to represent Mr Steele and has already got him out on bail. We decided it is better for him to live with mom and dad till all this is sorted out. I don't want anything to happen to him that will cause Ana more stress. So the safer Ray is the better for Ana.

"Christian can we get down to business? What is going on with my dad?"

"You father was arrested this morning for theft. Apparently he stole from Ethan." I can see the guilt cross her face then she hides it. She definitely knows something.

"That is all lies. He was set up." She say calmly but I can tell she is not calm at all.

"Yes, I thought as much."

"You did? Why?"

"I did because you are his daughter. If you and he is anything alike then he did not do what he is accused of."

"Thank you Christian. Where is he now?" Fuck I hate that she sounds so desperate. I need to tell her is ok.

"Ana He is out on bail. My dad is representing him and has him staying with them until all this blows over." I can see she is fighting her tears so I take her in my arms.

"Ana we are going to get him off these charges." She sobs into my neck for a bit then she surprises me by pulling herself together. She takes off her hoody and takes a deep breath and says.

"Don't you three dare say a word? Yes Ethan beat the shit out of me and that is how I got these marks on my arms. He also done this to me." She lifts her strappy tank top at the back and I can hear Taylor and Barney gasp.

"Now we are going to bury the fucker." Fuck she is so sexy when she is in charge.

"Barney I need you to hook your laptop to Christians? You know the setup I need." I am so out of my element here. Computers and me are not friends.

"Of course." I am standing here with Taylor on the side watching these two work. I am amazed at what they are doing. I know Barney is a genius but watching Ana just proves I don't know much. When they are finished its like a fucking computer maze in my office. I didn't even know Ana had her laptop with her. Were the fuck was it?

"Ana now what?" I am curious to get this show on the road and get back to the safety of my boat.

"Ok I think you need to sit down for this." Fuck what now?

"Christian did you and Ethan work on some projects together?" Barney asks.

"Yes, we did but what has this got to do with anything?"

"Get all those document here so I can show you what is going on." Fuck what has Ethan done? I will burry the fucker if he messed with my company.

"No don't do that Christian." Ana says and we all turn to her.

"We don't want anyone looking into this. Just give me a second." She says and she starts typing away like a maniac. Then Barney laughs and tells me he has converted my one plain white wall into a projector screen and he will show me what is happening. I also send a text to Welch to dig up anything he can on Ethan. This shit needs to be sorted out.


	11. Chapter 11

Welch

I am in my element working with Ana again. It's being such a long time. I miss the times we used to spend together getting up to mischief. When I saw the bruises on her back I saw red. This Ethan fucker is going down and I am going to make sure I help the boss do it. Yup my boss and Ana are a couple. Very hard to believe but she seems to be very good for him. I am glad she has him to protect her and I also know Taylor will be there for her from now on. He is the best at what he does.

I set up the projector screen so the boss and Taylor can see what is going on. I look to Ana and she is all set. We have to work together as a team to break trough Ethan's firewalls at his company and of course try not to get caught.

"Welch what are you two doing? Give us the step by step guide please?" I smile because the boss is so out of his element with this and I have never heard him say please before.

"Boss I am going to try to hack into EK exports. And then they are going to try to catch me and Ana is going to hack in behind me and download everything from their system."

"Fuck is that even possible?" This makes me laughs. The boss has no idea what we are capable of. I know I need to concentrate as we can have no room for error.

Christian

I am so out of control here.

"Watch this sir." He starts to type on the keyboard and all we see is thousands of numbers running across the screen. The he screams.

"Ana I am in. Go for it." And fuck me. Ana starts to type on her computer and now I see what they are doing. Fuck she looks so fucking sexy doing this. Welch is the mouse distracting the cat for Ana to sneak past. They are smart. Then I see it says downloading and Ana screams.

"We got them Welch. Log off before they trace you." Welch logs off and sits back looking very smug for himself. Fuck me they were in and out in less than 5 minutes. This fucking scares the shit out of me because someone can do this to GEH.

"Ok I have it all downloaded. I just need to do a few more things." Ana says. She looks so fucking smug for herself and I love it. I want to see her happy like this all the time.

"What else do you need Ana?"

"Not a thing at the moment."Then she starts typing and I start to laugh because I see what's going on. The look on Welch's face is priceless.

"Ana did you just crack Welch's system and you are now downloading all GEH files?" She giggles and it sounds so lovely. If it was anyone but her I would be fucking pissed off.

"Ana how dare you?" Welch says but I can tell he is playing with her.

"A girls got to do what a girls got to do." She says laughing at him. Then everyone goes serious and I realize playtime is over.

"Christian EK had being hiding behind GH to do its illegal work." Just by her saying that I immediately realize the implications of this. She pulls up the GEH files and the EK files and fuck me they do not even match.

"Fuck Ethan. All this time I though I was helping him out. The fucker is going down."

"Christian I think I can help you out with this." This woman is incredible.

"And how would that be Ana?"

"Well, if you look on page 529 on every contract it clearly states that if any party does any fraud or illegal dealings the other party gets to pull out of all contracts immediately with no legal implications to that party. I have drawn up the paperwork for all this and have already sent it over to your lawyers. As of 1 hour ago you no longer have any personal or business dealings with EK. He will lose a shit loads of money because of this but the more the better."

"Ana when did you have the time because an hour ago you were in hospital?"

"While I was waiting for my results from Grace I had some time." I look around the room and I am staring at two stunned faces. I will have to have a long chat with her when we get back to the boat. As much as she has just saved my Ass from a shit storm she cant just go behind my back and make decisions for my company.

"Ok Ana, this is all great but what proof do you have that he has done anything illegal?"

"This is the video footage of my father going into the safe and taking the money." She says pulling up video footage.

"Ana that looks legit."

"It's not. This is the original footage of a test being done to see how safe the new security system works. As you can see Ethan and his security are all in the room as my father cracks open the safe and takes the money. They are even dated and time stamped to the exact time on both videos. So he had that one altered to make it look bad for my dad." Darn this women is good.

"Taylor please remind me never to get on Ana's bad side. Fuck she is brilliant. What now Ana?"

"Nothing. I have emailed your father all the footage from that day so he can clear my father. I have downloaded a copy of his penthouse footage so I have proof of him beating me and pushing me down the stairs. Now I will like to get back on your boat and have some long needed fun." I laugh at her because she sounds so free.

"Come on baby pack all this up let's go. Welch thank you for all your help and we will see you when we get back."

"Perfect sir." I called dad and he confirmed he received the footage from Ana and he can get Ray off as well as charge Ethan for fraud. Now we need to show Kate exactly what her brother is all about. We leave in Charlie Tango and go back the boat.

Ethan

I don't know what the fuck is going on. How the hell did Grey find out about all the deals? Someone has being digging in my files. Fuck I am so screwed. There is only one person who is capable of this level of hacking and that is Raymond Steele and since he was in jail it had to be Ana. She fucked me over but why the hell is she helping Grey? Could she have gone with him on their boat? I Remember him telling me he was sailing out that night. I totally forgot Kate is with them on that boat. I will email her and ask her if Ana is there. There is no way my sister will ever lie to me. She is my perfect spy in the Grey clan even if she does not know it.


End file.
